DEAN: JERK TRISTAN: HOT!
by Priyamanavale
Summary: Rory, is she with Dean or Tristan. Read the cunning tricks they both pull to get Rory. Please Read and Review! Oh this is my first writing and since i am sril lankan please excuse my english. i only came to australia 3 months ago.
1. The problem

"Hey, Mary." Commented Tristan as soon as Rory walked in the door of Harvard.  
  
"Tristan! What are you doing here? Does your girlfriend go here or was it your ex?" sarcastically said by Rory.  
  
"And Mary scores a sarcasm point worth nothing to me. I go here."  
  
"Right and my mom is going out with my professor."  
  
"Ha! See there is a possibility that I go to Harvard!"  
  
"What are you talking about Tristan?"  
  
"Your Mum did used to go out with our teacher remember!"  
  
"Shutup!" Rory said quite sharply knowing that Tristan was speaking the facts and none other than the facts.  
  
"So how did you manage to get into Harvard?"  
  
"Just like you did!" commented Tristan.  
  
"Highly unlikely!" said Rory in a very proud way and then started walking off only to notice that Tristan was following her. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"What can't a guy walk to his lecture without being tormented by Mary?" he asked in a very pretend tone.  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Some law course!"  
  
"Please tell me your not in the same lecture as me!"  
  
"Sorry Mary! I am." He tried to look disappointed but he couldn't help smiling that he was in every lecture as Rory. Ofcourse this was not just a coincidence.  
  
Rory meanwhile was thinking how she was never going to get rid of my past! Gee! Look at me! As soon as I get rid of one problem another one appears She walks into the classroom only to find12 other people there. Where are all the people? Maybe no one could be bothered to come!  
  
"Cmon, Mary! Let's sit together!"  
  
"What next to you?"  
  
"Yeah. That's the idea of sitting together. You sit next to that person."  
  
"No it's Ok. I'll just exclude myself from the group and sit in the corner."  
  
"Whatever" slightly disappointed by Rory's rejection. What am I thinking getting disappointed over being rejected by Mary? Man!  
  
He sat next to some chick in the middle and they started talking! Rory looking at them was disgusted. What girl would fall for those sick charms for him There was a slight bit of jealousy as Rory said that. She kind of regretted rejecting Tristan's offer.  
  
As soon as the lecture was over she went to her room only to find that her roommate was a guy. It was pretty obvious because the bag he had was stuffed with guy clothes. Pretty rich clothing too. She was looking forward to meet this guy who would be her roommate for life. I mean my life in Harvard!" She was about to pack her stuff into her drawers only to find this guy wrapped in a towel coming out from the bathroom. "You must be my rooma." She looked at the guy who was smiling adorably at her.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way!" he said admiring the luck he had  
  
"He looked at her and said "Hi Rory!"  
  
"Tristan!" she said in a rather a dreamy way. What! Oh no! I said it in a very bad way  
  
"I mean Tristan! What the hell are you doing here. And I'm glad you learnt my name!"  
  
"Well I thought that since I was going to be in your room for the rest of your life I might try to get used to it!"  
  
"Oh good!" Wait! Wait! Rewind please! What did he say about being in my room  
  
"Tristan what did you say about being in my room for the rest of my life. You know I do have a roommate and he's very nice so you can't just walk in and out of our room. It's called interfering" Ok, so a bit of fibbing but you can't go on with a life without telling the guy a stupid lie."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I better start packing!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You can't ignore the fact Mary, that I am your roommate for life and there is nothing you can do to change it. No one Mary. Not even the President of United States!  
  
"This is impossible. I mean what am I going to do. I mean it's one thing living with a guy but one that calls me Mary and then perves at every girl he says and he makes fun of me. He goes to every lecture of mine and I think I might have feelings of...  
  
Rory looks up at Tristan who was watching with quite amusement. What was she gonna say?  
  
"I mean feelings of hatred and despise. Yeah..that's what I meant. Oh, no! Two lies in one day. Oh please god do not punish me.  
  
"Do you breath when you think?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"What?" Then she realized as she was speaking that it was done all in one breath and she was still holding it. It's only happened to me once. It can't happen again. It happened when I first saw Dean and we are still going out  
  
"Look Mary, I have to tell you something...Am I about to spill out my guts to the girl of my dreams  
  
What the hell is he gonna say! What if he says something. No! I have to go!"  
  
She runs outta the room and bumps into Dean .  
  
"Dean! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't come here to see my girlfriend?" He gives her kiss but somehow Dean knew that this wasn't the usual kiss that they usually had. He gave it all he got but Rory was pushing him off. Maybe she didn't want to make out in Harvard he was thinking. I'll stop maybe it will make her feel less uncomfortable.  
  
Mean while Rory knew that she was pushing off and she didn't know why. It felt like an instinct but why?"  
  
It was like an answer but Tristan came running out.  
  
"Mary! What's up?"  
  
He saw Dean holding Rory and it looked like they had just shared a kiss.  
  
"Tristan what are you doing in Rory's room?"  
  
"Dean!" cried Rory like in protest.  
  
"Rory what's going on?" 


	2. The consequence of cheating: choose!

Rory's heart was pacing. What did Dean see? Oh no! This is a disaster Rory did the only think that she did best and that was flea. Flee like a coward, a prey running from its predator or even worse a girlfriend running away from her boyfriend.  
  
She knew who she had to find or bring over here and it was her mom.  
  
She rang up her mum and asked her to come over. Her mom was in such a panic when she heard Rory's voice in such a race. When she came she hugged Rory like she was just about to die. "Rory honey, are you ok? Are you hurt? Did someone break you heart? Is anyone hurt?"  
  
There was no simple way of telling this. Her words were simple but they seemed so harsh.  
  
"Rory spit it out!"  
  
"I betrayed Dean!"  
  
"Oh my god!" cried Lorelei. Somehow though it didn't seem like she was shocked. She was laughing like it was amusing.  
  
"Mum!!"  
  
"Oh my god! My daughter cheated on her boyfriend."  
  
"Mum!! Don't make me feel any worse!"  
  
"So who, when, how and don't forget how far!"  
  
Well here goes thought Rory. My big confession!  
  
"So tell me first who!"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"That boy is trouble but hey, he's cute. When!"  
  
"All the time!"  
  
"Rory, don't you dare tell me you spoiled your first lecture! You did! My god! Grandma won't be proud of this! How!"  
  
"It just happened!"  
  
"O.k. and how far!"  
  
"I think about him all the time and I think I have feelings for him. I'm a bad bad person. Mum, get me to a church fast! I want to be a nun!"  
  
"That's too late Rory. You've done too many sins in one day!" she said in a very sarcastic voice.  
  
"Look! Your future ex is coming with your future boyfriend behind him and he looks like he has got a very sore eye! More like a hit one. And here comes the culprit!"  
  
"Mum! This isn't a cricket game and you aren't the commentator," screamed Rory through her gritted teeth.  
  
Rory stood up and she started running and it surprised Dean and Lorelei because she didn't even stop to talk to Dean and she went straight to Tristan. "Tristan, are you Ok?" She looked at his sore eye. "I have a spare aid kit. Go to the room I'll come."  
  
"Be careful Mary! He's a dangerous guy!" At this Dean started out to run but Rory's mother was able to stop him by holding him back.  
  
Rory walks up to Dean and she was angry. "Why did you do it Dean?"  
  
"He said that."  
  
"Whatever he said it doesn't matter. They were only words. You shouldn't have hit him. It's not like I care about him in any fashion!" She walked away and while she was going he said to her something that in a way she was pleased to hear.  
  
"He said that he loved you Rory!"  
  
Rory stopped walking. She smiled only the thing she did, was one she regretted. She turned around smiling.  
  
Lorelei was in the nick if time to save her. "Dean, I think she finds that funny because it is so not true right Rory?"  
  
"Yes!" Rory in a hurry to save herself. Rory walks into her room to find Tristan sitting on her bed looking at her.  
  
She takes the first aid kit and starts to put ice on it. It hurt and she could tell but she could tell that Tristan was trying to be a Macho Man. After it was taken care of Rory sits down beside Tristan.  
  
"He told you didn't he?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Told me what?" she looks at Tristan knowing what he had asked. "Yes!"  
  
"Great! It was a joke! You know to tease him!" Tristan said lying.  
  
"I knew it was a joke. You didn't have to tell me Tristan!"  
  
He stands up and walks around the room. Rory lied down. After 5 minutes, Rory still awake sits on her bed and Tristan walks up to her. Rory looks at him. "Then, this must be a joke." He says. He leans over and she leans back knowing his intentions. She's stuck but she knows she likes it. They share this passionate kiss while he is on top of her. (Sorry, no details.)  
  
"Stop Tristan! This isn't right! I have a boyfriend." She said, giving him a reason to lay off.  
  
"Who gave me a black eye? Is he the one?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Dean right! God Rory! He's not in it for you. He's not the right guy for you!"  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you. At least he doesn't play around with other women!"  
  
"And I do!"  
  
"Oh c'mon! I saw you at the lecture."  
  
"She was just a friend. There was no intimacy or chemistry involved!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Break it off!"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Break the relationship off with Dean, Rory!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"No! There is no reason." Rory was crying. One for the fact that she new Dean and her had no chemistry between them and two because Tristan couldn't find a reason for it to break off.  
  
"Just break it off!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
At this very word Tristan stepped a big step forward and kissed her. She had no intentions to stop and they were kissing pretty hard. They stopped for a second!  
  
"Jump!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jump!"  
  
She jumped and he caught her before she reached the ground but instead he fell on the ground with her on top of him. This time Rory decided to make the move. She kissed him and he kissed her back. They were starting a whole new relationship!  
  
"Rory! What the hell is going on?"  
  
Now, usually they would stop and look at him and then thunderstorms would occur but it wasn't like that. Rory didn't hear anyone. Her kiss was in the world of her own and neither did Tristan. Since by the time Rory and Tristan were on the bed it was quite shocking for Dean to see. Because Tristan was still in his towel the incident looked pretty bad.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
This time it was loud and clear who came and what they were saying and Rory looked up only to see the most hurt face in the world. "Dean, what are you doing here!"  
  
"So I hit the guy and you decide to sleep with him!"  
  
"I'm not sleeping with him. We just kissed!"  
  
"I was here the whole time! I thought the relationship was real at first when you stopped kissing him but now look at you guys."  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Three times Rory!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"How could you!"  
  
"Stop it!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Stay out of this!" Dean shouted in a warning voice.  
  
"I am your problem! Now let's settle this my way! Rory, choose!"  
  
"What are you talking about Tristan?" questioned Rory.  
  
"Me or Dean? Who do you want to be with?"  
  
"Oh I think that answer is pretty obvious. She wants to be with me not just a one nightstand! The question is do I want to be with her?"  
  
"Well if you don't then your loss. She's my girl!"  
  
"I'm not a lottery ticket!" screamed Rory!  
  
"Fine Rory.choose! Him or me? Whose it gonna be?" Dean asked.  
  
"No! This is ridiculous!"  
  
"Choose!" 


	3. Analysing the problem

Rory was sitting in the room crying inside but just sad and miserable on the outside. What was she going to do? This was her hardest choice in life. After the argument yesterday they had come upon agreement. If she could remember this would be how it went.  
  
"So Rory who is it going to be? Me or Dean?"  
  
"You know I can't choose right now?"  
  
"Rory? What do you mean you can't choose! We have been together for 1 year now!"  
  
"We don't have any." Rory tried to explain.  
  
"Chemistry!" Tristan butted in.  
  
"You! What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing! He did nothing!"  
  
"You told me you hated him!"  
  
"I did but things change. Like it's changed between us!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I have a good idea." You think someone would be joyful and happy to have an idea but he said in calmly and had that cute smirk on his face.  
  
"In a long time!"  
  
"Let's hear it!"  
  
"Choose-dating."  
  
"Let me hear that again!" said Dean knowing what he heard but implying it was a ridiculous idea.  
  
"What is that?" Rory said innocent as ever.  
  
"It's when you, the girl who has trouble choosing, goes on one and only one date with each of us!"  
  
"Then you see who you like best and you choose right?"  
  
"Precisely!" said Tristan noticing this was the only thing they mainly agreed on.  
  
"What! I've gotta go on two dates! This is stupid!"  
  
"What you rather choose now!" said Tristan  
  
"No! Let's do it! If it's alright with Dean!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Dean master. What can't handle the challenge?"'  
  
"Oh no! I just was thinking how easy it is! I know Rory and she's into guys who have brains in their heads and not sex!"  
  
"What about if I have both! I mean I did make it into Harvard!"  
  
"Stop it you guys!" screamed Rory half crying.  
  
It was then settled that Dean would have the first date and then Tristan.  
  
So that was what happened. Rory didn't like the idea anymore. It was so confusing and it killed it to know that one of the guys she cared more than a friend would be hurt. She called her mum, Lorelei and she decided to spill her guts and that was exactly what she did.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"You know what Mum?" asked Rory.  
  
"Who you are going to choose!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tristan!" It's pretty obvious you love him more than you love Dean. I mean what kind of idiot do you think I am?"  
  
"How would I choose Tristan when I barely know the guy!"  
  
"By the way you were pashing!"  
  
"How do you know? Did Dean tell you?"  
  
"No! I was there. I was proud in you Rory when you said stop! I mean I knew you wouldn't take it that far but I also knew that making out on a bed means nothing! But when you started again! I tried to stop Dean but hey that guys got muscles!"  
  
"So pashing and love has only little similarities!"  
  
"You missed Dean when you ran over to see Tristan!"  
  
"Oh! I don't know what do now!"  
  
"Oh c'mon honey. All you have to do is follow your heart. If you like Dean go with Dean and if it's Tristan that you want then Tristan is what you'll get!"  
  
"Simple? Not!"  
  
"Yeah it is! Just follow that beating heart of yours and you'll be happy! No regrets! Just like my life!"  
  
"You have no regrets?"  
  
"None!"  
  
After she said that Luke walks in and Lorelei's expression was amazing. Her smile was from ear to ear. It was chemistry all the way!  
  
"I thought you might like a cup of coffee so I brought you some!" he said.  
  
Knowing that her mum always carried extra coffee in her bag, she thought that she would refuse the offer but she didn't. She was quite happy and accepted. It was like they were meant to be but they had to choose when they wanted to be together. It was a horrible feeling. Who would have thought choosing was that hard!  
  
She liked both of them but she didn't know who she loved! I don't know what I'm gonna do. This is just so terrible!   
  
The telephone called. Who could it be? She picked it up. On the other line it was Jess!  
  
(In this story they are over the romance phase and are best friends but he lives in California at the moment!)  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Rory! It's Jess!"  
  
"Oh my god! Hi Jess! When are you coming home?"  
  
"Tomorrow only I have a girlfriend whose coming with me! Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah that would be perfect!"  
  
"You sound exhausted! Are you ok!"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here!"  
  
"Oh, I'm looking forward to meet Dean Master. Does he still hate me!"  
  
"Yeah but he hates someone else more!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Long story can't tell now but love to tell you when you come back! How long you staying for?"  
  
"1 month."  
  
"Great!"  
  
The next day Jess and his girlfriend Laura were staying at a hotel near Harvard. While Laura went out to do some shopping with her buddies who live here, Jess was questioning about Tristan. Of course Rory told him the whole story and he was shocked to hear about Rory!  
  
"You naughty girl Rory. That's something I would do!" he said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to that dating thing! I am so stupid!"  
  
"What! And you would have just let them go forever!"  
  
"Well I have to pick out what I have to wear. The first date is tonight!"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Some fancy restaurant called Guiro Ciance!"  
  
"Man! I think you should choose Tristan! I mean a fancy restaurant!"  
  
"You just hate him because he's taller than you and used to bully you!"  
  
"That and the fact that he's ugly!"  
  
"He's not!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"That's ok!"  
  
Laura came in and stole Jess away and she got dressed put on makeup and everything. She felt stupid but this was ok. The doorbell rang.  
  
She opened it and there he was in his clean-ironed tux holding a beautiful rose that she thought made her look ugly.  
  
"You ready madam?" Dean said in a posh voice.  
  
"Ummm yeah just a second!" Rory said ignoring the fact that he said it in posh and she was supposed to reply the same way.  
  
She took her book in her purse just as a necessity!  
  
"Let's go" She stepped outside and then carefully walked down the stairs.  
  
She looked out and there was the finest limo in the world! 


	4. First date

"My god! Is that limo for me or am I just dreaming!"  
  
"No, it's for you" Dean said quite pleased with himself for giving Rory a shock.  
  
"I've only been on a limo once. My prom night!"  
  
"Yeah, I was there."  
  
Rory felt surprised but not as surprised as Dean thought she was. She really didn't want to go for a ride in the limo and she didn't want to go for a fancy dinner at a posh restaurant. It was really typical and she didn't like it much. Of course she had to give Dean the benefit of the doubt but sometimes all she could think about when they were in the limo was Tristan and what would he be doing. She would have given it away that she hated being here only she didn't want to hurt this good guy.  
  
"Rory are you ok?" Dean asked. "You've hardly touched your food! Plus you ordered a small salad! What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not that hungry you see!"  
  
"Sorry Rory! Did I ask the wrong question?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Then why are you pissed?"  
  
"Sorry, Dean. I just think that this idea of dating each other is really stupid."  
  
"Well guess who came up with it."  
  
Rory looked at Dean's expression. Why is he so cold? I mean where did he get it? He never had it when we were going out  
  
"You can't trash Tristan on the date we have!"  
  
"Ok sorry!"  
  
As usual they continued their date and Rory tried really hard to enjoy it. It was really obvious that Dean was enjoying it and he was sure that he had won Rory over. Rory tried to order something that she could eat and please Dean at the same time. It was really hard.  
  
(Sorry no details about the date because it might bore you to death!)  
  
When Rory reached back home and Dean offered to walk her to the door, he only had one thing on his mind and we all know what it was!  
  
"Thanks Dean. That was great. The limo and all, the restaurant and more was really great! Hey! Where did the limo go?"  
  
"Oh it will come back if it needs to."  
  
He leans over and whispers in her ear "Can I come in?"  
  
"Ummm, ok!"  
  
Dean thinks Good so far Dean, no objections  
  
They walk in and they find the couch over all the clothes and then they sit down. It only took a minute but Dean made his move. He kissed her and Rory thought that this was just a usual kiss that Dean usually gave her. She was definitely ok with the situation until Dean's hands decided move to the strap of her dress and started pulling it down. Rory was unsure about this but she kept going but he nearly pulled her dress down.  
  
"Dean! Stop!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Well I thought Tristan would pull you into his trap so I though I would!"  
  
"Tristan is not like that! You don't even know him!"  
  
"I saw what happened at the room!"  
  
"We were just kissing"  
  
"On the bed!"  
  
"So! It's no difference standing up, on the floor or anywhere else! He didn't do anything besides that."  
  
"Yeah well he would have if I didn't come in!"  
  
"Well thank you Dean!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok!"  
  
Rory couldn't get over of what Dean had done. It wasn't Dean and she knew it. He was only trying to win her over but in that way. She told Jess straight away!  
  
"Wait till I kill that bastard!"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"Sorry, but what was he thinking."  
  
"I don't know. But I know it wasn't him!"  
  
"Then who? You know what I reckon?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He knows!"  
  
"He knows what?"  
  
"That Tristan is a way better guy for you!"  
  
"How's that supposed to analyse the problem?"  
  
"Well, he knows that Tristan is going to win you so he tried something different from his personality!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ha! Got you like old times!"  
  
"Hehehe! You can always make me life at times like these!"  
  
"I know and I can also make you choose who is the right guy for you! And it ain't Dean!"  
  
"Go away! I don't need this."  
  
"C'mon! I got to go now but I'll talk to you after your date with Tristan which will be."  
  
"Today night!"  
  
"Great! Tomorrow morning if you still here in your room!"  
  
"Jess!"  
  
"You stay a virgin Mary!"  
  
"Ok dad!"  
  
Rory was confused. She didn't know who to call next. She couldn't talk to her mum because she and Luke were hitting it off according to Jess when he was coming over here.  
  
She waited and waited till 6:00pm. She was excited. She didn't know why. She had asked Tristan where they were going and he said to come in her casual clothes. She didn't understand herself because she wasn't excited when Dean took her somewhere special but when Tristan told her they were going nowhere special it seemed more exciting and she didn't know where. She put on her jeans and this top that made her look like she had eaten a whole cookie jar by herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door! She was at Jess's hotel.  
  
She opened the door and there was Tristan hot as ever! He was wearing these navy blue denim baggy pants with a gray shirt with a black shirt. It was really trendy.  
  
"Hey Mary!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You ready!"  
  
"Yeah hold on a sec."  
  
She checked herself out and she saw the book that she had taken on Dean's date. She didn't take it. Some how she felt it wasn't a necessity.  
  
"Let's go!" he was excited too.  
  
Rory stepped out and there outside taking up less than a mini car was what she had never been on before. It was no limo and unlike a limo it was a great surprise. It was great. She felt happy and thrilled and she was just plain jumping with joy!  
  
"You like it? 'Cos we are traveling on it!"  
  
Any one who can guess what they are traveling on please put it in your review with some constructive criticism and compliments! 


	5. The second date

Thank you indigo-chica and Cindy and also my first reviewer gilmorgal166. Thanks a lot and if anyone reading this go and see these people stories. I like them a lot! Find out what the vehicle out now!  
  
"Oh my god! Tristan!" Rory said glad that she was wearing her trendy jeans and not a skirt. (Have you guessed?)  
  
"Well I thought you might like to have a go on it like me driving and you behind me!"  
  
"Ok kewl! Where are we going?"  
  
"Wait till we get there!"  
  
She hopped onto the vehicle and as soon as they started riding down the streets, Rory's hair was blowing in the wind and she was screaming all the way.  
  
Tristan grinned. He liked it that he had pleased Rory a bit but he was not sure if he had entirely and that Dean had done a better job but he couldn't ask her about it. They stopped and Rory had to put on a blindfold. She was really enjoying this and she didn't even think about Dean on the way.  
  
Little did Rory or Tristan know that Dean was behind them following him all the way. He could see Rory was having a really good time. He was getting jealous and jealous. While Rory and Tristan were entering the place that they were going to dine, Dean came up with a plan of his to get Rory.  
  
He knew it was a bad plan but he didn't care. He had to get rid of the son of a b***h. He saw what would they call it? A kind of prostitute but not exactly one. It looked like she would have done anything for money. He stopped next to her and all he did was say "$50 if you can. . . . . . (You'll find out in the end what he did and say."  
  
She accepted the offer.  
  
Meanwhile at the restaurant, which was actually a pizza place and had Thai food too Rory and Tristan were having a great time. Rory loved what he had done to the table. He had put flowers everywhere and she loved it.  
  
While Rory and Tristan were having a blast, a girl came over and gave them both a cup of coke and Tristan's with a drug in it. "It's compliments of the restaurant!"  
  
Tristan and Rory had no suspicion of this of course and soon enough Rory's phone began to ring. It was Dean. She picked it up and asked to be excused. Dean was trying to keep her busy. Meanwhile the drug had taken affect and the girl who had given the drug to him was all over him. She dragged him over to his room in the campus, which only took 2 minutes, and she was kissing him. Of course he had no idea what was happening. It was a rape drug. She stripped him down and they started having it.  
  
Rory returned to her table and found a note. It read: Rori, feel really sick. Have to go home."  
  
She felt awkward. He knew how to spell her name but he spelt it wrong. She had a great time and she felt sad that it had to end this way but she went to the room. When she walked in she saw what was happening. Tears started streaming down her face. The lady looked at her and said "Hi, I'm Mandy. We aren't girlfriend or boyfriend!"  
  
Tristan looked at her and said "Hi Rory."  
  
She ran out of the room crying. Dean was right Tristan was a son of a b***h and she hated him. Why would he do this? To hurt her? She ran out and there was Dean, the person she least wanted to see.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then let's go into you room!"  
  
"No!"  
  
He opened the door anyways and he looked and smiled. His plan had worked!  
  
Please read and review! Please read and review! Please read and review Please read and review!! 


	6. What's going on?

Thanks Cindy and klmllla for your reviews. I agree, Dean's a jerk in my story, but just wait and find out!  
  
Dean walks from the door and looks at Rory and he puts on a pretend face of guilt and pity. "I'm sorry Rory!"  
  
"No! I'm not. I knew he was a jerk and slept with everyone! I should have known that you were right for me. I'm so sorry I ever betrayed you Rory because I know that you would do nothing to hurt me."  
  
Some sort of guilt came into Dean but being the jerk he is, he ignored it. They both hug and he cuddles her like a cradle.  
  
The next day  
  
Rory walks into her room found that the lady, prostitute or whatever had gone. Tristan had woken up and he's in the shower and he's just finished. He comes out just the way Rory first saw him in the room. He knows what he's done.  
  
"Rory, I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Oh get lost Tristan. You think I'm going to fall for that! Dean was right! All you were interested is in one night stands!'  
  
She said it all without crying. She had to put up strength and force.  
  
"I know what it looked like and I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me but. ."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut that face of yours up. It looked like what it was: You having sex with somebody else on our choose-date! What? Your mind just changed when somebody rang me up!"  
  
"Rory could we try again!"  
  
"You said it yourself. Only one date per person. Now I choose! Dean! I'm with Dean. He's reliable, trustworthy and he doesn't sleep with someone else when he's on a date with me!"  
  
"I don't know what it was! It's like I was taken over by.."  
  
"Your hormones! You sex maniac! Why did I ever even kiss you? You aren't worth it! You are a useless, sex maniac freak who has only one place in this world! It definitely not in my heart and not in Harvard but in other people's beds!"  
  
Tristan was hurt. He felt so innocent but he was guilty. Those words had really hurt him. She stormed out leaving him speechless.  
  
She was going to Dean's place. When she reached there, somebody was already there. A woman whose voice seemed so familiar but she didn't know whose it was! She kind of eavesdropped on their conversation!  
  
"I could tell the cops! I could tell them! All I'm asking for is $500!"  
  
"10 times of what I offered! I don't have that kind of money!"  
  
This is wrong. And Rory knew it. Eavesdropping on someone's conversation. She left but she was still curious. She called up Jess.  
  
"Go for Dean Rory! That Tristan is big trouble. How could he?"  
  
"I know. I thought he was for real."  
  
"Yeh.and by the way you described him I thought he was a human being!"  
  
They analyzed the problem, and they figured out that Rory's decision was absolutely the correct one!  
  
The next morning Rory was walking out in the streets and she saw Dean. She thought she'd give him a surprise and so she followed him. Of course he went back to his house and he was rally tired by the looks of it. There was someone already there and Rory hadn't reached his place there. When she did someone bumped into her all her things from he backpack fell. She gathered all her things and when she looked up there was that prostitute coming from Dean's house with $500 in her hand trying to push it in her bag.  
  
"What was going on?"  
  
Suspense huh? Well I'm wrote the next chapter today so read on and you'll find out if God will make Rory and Tristan be together forever or will Rory's belief that everyone is innocent force her to be stuck with the jerk forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please read and review! Please read and review! Please read and review! Please read and review! Please read and review! 


	7. It's over!

She ran into his house.  
  
"Hi Rory. What's wrong?"  
  
"You son of a b***h!"  
  
"Rory what's wrong! Don't insult me!"  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what you did! You low life bastard! How could you?"  
  
"What Rory?"  
  
Then the prostitute walked in "This isn't real money. It's fake. You know what you did. Are you going to tell her or am I?"  
  
"Go away Mandy!"  
  
"Mandy is it? Is she you mistress? And you decided to lend her to Tristan without his knowing!"  
  
"No! I just wanted you so much I would go to any limits!"  
  
"Shut up! Shut that ugly face of yours up! You son of a b***h! You know that date you took me out on it was dead boring!! Really boring that I could have fell asleep on my salad! You know I don't even know why I went out with you. You were and still are a jerk. You have no place in this world. You know I told Dean that, but now I regret every bit saying that because he has a place in this world and he has a place in my heart. You! You only have a place in jail! Got it!"  
  
"Rory! C'mon! Could we try again? Another date!"  
  
"No the rules are rules! You can only take one date per person. Rules are rules! You don't out drugs in someone's drink so they can cheat on your ex!"  
  
"What do you mean ex?"  
  
"You heard me! We are through!" 


	8. Even or not even, it's the end!

Rory was crying but she knew what she had to do. She ran over to his room and there another woman was only hugging him. She looks at them. Tristan looks at her. She runs out. This is no drug. Tristan is always like that. Drugs or no drugs!  
  
"Rory wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Yeah well it is to me!"  
  
"You don't even know who she is!"  
  
"And I don't want to know!"  
  
"She's my sister!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's my sister. My mom's in hospital. She's ok though!"  
  
"Oh! Oh my god! I'm such a jerk!"  
  
"No! I'm the jerk!"  
  
"No! Dean's the jerk!"  
  
"What how come!"  
  
"He drugged you Tristan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That lady was part of his plan to get me back!"  
  
"So, you forgive me?"  
  
"Your not angry about Dean? Or having a heart attack!"  
  
"No. It's his loss and my win. Why would I?"  
  
She looks at him and she runs and they share one of the most passionate kisses of all times!  
  
Dean comes in!  
  
"Rory! Please don't trust this jerk!"  
  
Rory walks up to him and she punches him!  
  
"Now we are even!"  
  
Tristan and Rory hug each other.  
  
"C'mon I have a craving for pretzels!"  
  
"Pretzels!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They walk towards the door and there they see Luke kissing Lorelei!  
  
"Hey, isn't that your mum?"  
  
"Yeah, she's kissing my best friend's uncle!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
They both laugh and walk off while Lorelei walks off in the other direction, waving goodbye to Luke. She sees Dean, and she kicks him hard with her heels!  
  
"We're still not even!"  
  
THIS IS THE END AND I'M HAVING A SEQUEL SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
